For aircraft take-offs and landings for example when it is dark and in fog, runways have so-called airfield lighting which, for example, can mark the side boundary, the center, the start and the end of the runways and taxiways, as well as individual sections. In this case, such lighting must comply with the official regulations and should be highly reliable with a long life.